Seigaku's New Student
by Dayana Renee
Summary: A new student arrives at Seigaku. What's more is that this student is a friend of Ryoma's. Find out what happens when he starts to fall for one of the Regulars. You'll have to read to find out who the pairings are. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ryoma made his way slowly to school. His head was too far into thinking out his tennis matches that he would have to be playing to even pay any attention to where he was going. The next thing he knew he bumped straight into a boy walking in the same direction, only a lot slower.

"Hey! Careful." The boy laughed a little and looked at Ryoma. "Oh! Hey! I haven't seen you in forever, Ryoma."

Ryoma looked up at him and only blinked slightly as he stared into the face of his old American friend, Ty. Ty was very fluent in Japanese and could communicate with Ryoma easily seeing as he was the one that taught him. Since they had become friends they had been playing tennis together as well. Ty's blonde hair fell over his eyes and he was continuously pushing it backing.

As they walked, they talked about things that had been happening while Ryoma was in Japan. Ryoma had managed to become a regular in the Seigaku team and was trying to go onto the Nationals. Ty on the other hand had been spending most of his time practicing to hone his skills more. He had moved to Japan in hopes that he would be able to get better. He hadn't thought of seeing Ryoma there. What's more is that they were now going to the same school once more.

Half way to school they grew silent not really knowing what else to say until they heard a voice call out to Ryoma.

"Hey! What up, Ryoma!" A tall dark haired boy ran up behind them and fell into step next to Ryoma. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Ty. He's from America and he's here to go to school with us, Momoshiro." Ryoma replied continuing on his way.

Ty smiled and looked at Momoshiro. "I guess you go to Seigaku too, don't you?"

"Yep, I do. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi of Seigaku, but you can call me Momo-chan." Momoshiro said with a laugh. "You'll like it at Seigaku, but I must warn you. If you plan to be on the tennis team then you have to be very obedient to the captain. Tezuka doesn't like disobedience."

Ty nodded a little and looked at Ryoma for a moment. "So... What are the team members like anyway?"

Ryoma just shrugged and pointed at two boys walking ahead of them. "That's Oishi Shuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji. They're the best doubles pair Seigaku has. They call themselves the Golden Pair. Then you have Kaido Kaoru. Everyone calls him Viper. He's doesn't talk much and he's really cruel. It's best to stay away from him as much as possible. Then there's Fuji Shusuke and Kawamura Takashi. They sometimes play as a doubles pair, but they also play singles as well. The only other person you should watch out for is Inui Sadaharu. He's not a Regular any more but he helps with the training." Ryoma stopped here and took in a breath slowly waiting for Ty to say something.

"Why do you have to watch out for Inui?" Ty asked as if he read Ryoma's mind.

Momoshiro laughed a little and answered the question for Ryoma. "You'll have to wait and find out. He's a weird one. I'll tell ya that. Maybe during practice you'll get to see why he's feared a lot and believe me, he can be quiet scarey at times."

Ty seemed okay with this answer as they arrived at the school. This was his first day of school and he wanted to make a good impression. The day seemed to fly by relatively quickly. The first thing Ty did was Math. The next thing he knew he was in lunch. He didn't seem to know where the time went and he was having loads of fun. By the time the last bell rang he had made a few new friends and was making his way to the courts with Ryoma.

"I can't wait to see the team. I wanna know how good they are." Ty said.

Ryoma looked behind him to see if they were being followed. Upon seeing that they weren't he looked at Ty and said. "They are good. It's hard to beat a regular, but it can be done if you know how. I can teach you what I did to beat Kaido and Inui. That way you can become a regular faster."

Ryoma thought that they would get some peace as they made their way to the courts, but he was dead wrong as a voice called out to him.

"Ryoma-sama! Wait for us!" It was Tomoka and Sakuno. Two girls from Ryoma's class. Ty blinked slightly and rubbed his ears a little.

"That hurt my ear." Ty said as he looked at Ryoma.

Ryoma groaned slightly and grabbed Ty's arms. "Let's get outta here!" He pulled him along quickly, making a break for the courts and hoping that the way they were going would shake the two girls.

"Why are we running!" Ty laughed as he was dragged along by his friend.

"Because I find those two to be pesky and annoying. They never seem to want to leave me alone, no matter what I do. That would be the reason." Ryoma replied as he stopped in front of the changing rooms. "Come on. I think we're safe now and we can get changed in here. I'll wait for you out here seeing as I'm already changed."

Ty nodded a little and stepped into the changing room. He stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with some one that Ryoma had warned him about. By the look of him, Ty now knew why both Momo-chan and Ryoma had told him to try and steer clear of this person. As he stood there he felt as if the eyes of a snake were upon him and ready to pounce at any given moment. He couldn't move and didn't know what to do or what to expect as the Seigaku Regular, Kaido stared down at him with piercing dark eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ty's body began to shake lightly as he stared into Kaido's ominous eyes. The feeling he got when looking into them made fear run through his body. He swallowed hard and felt like turning around to run away, but Kaido made the first move.

"Get out of my way twerp." Kaido hissed as he made his way towards the door. He made a motion as if he were going to shove Ty out of his way.

Ty wasquicker then Kaido. He moved to one sideand closed his eyes expectinga differentsort of violence instead of being pushed. When none came he was certain that Kaido would leave and felt relievedwhen he heard the door open.He only felt safe to open his eyes when he heard the door slam hard. His eyes opened and he glanced around to make sure that no one else was in there. Once sure he was now alone, Ty quickly changed and stepped out of the room.

"Did you see that guy that came out of here?" Ty asked Ryoma quickly. "His eyes scared the hell outta me. I didn't know what to do."

Ryoma let out a slightly chuckle. "That was Kaido Kaoru. Like I said before. Stay as far away from him as you can. Now come on. Practice is about to start."

Ty nodded slightly and made his way to the courts with Ryoma. His eyes widened a little as they fell on the tennis courts.

"Whoa! They have great courts here, Ryoma." Ty exclaimed as they stepped inside them. They were greeted by three of Ryoma's friends, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo.

"Yo! Echizen. Ready for some practice today?" Horio called to Ryoma with a grin on his face.

"Hey. Who's your friend?" Kachiro asked looking over at Ty.

"I'm Ty. I'm from America. It's nice to meet you." Ty replied happily.

"Cool. I'm Horio. This Kachiro and Katsuo. Welcome to Seigaku, Ty." Horio bowed a little then looked at Ryoma. "Come on. Let's practice."

The four boys stepped into an empty court and Ryoma and Ty took position on opposite sides of the court. Ty took out a tennis ball and tossed over to Ryoma.

"You serve first. I wanna see if I can return that Twist Serve of yours." Ty gripped his racket firmly in his right hand and watched his friend's movements carefully.

They're game started off as a volley. The ball went back and forth, back and forth until finally the captain interfered with them.

"That's enough Echizen. I want all the Regulars up front now." Tezuka shouted and the Regulars rushed to comply.

"Damn... Those uniforms look so cool." Ty exclaimed when all the Regulars took their place in front of their captain. Once assembled, Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu began to instructed the team on the day's practices.

"Regulars, Today I will turn our practice over to Inui. You will listen to him and do as he comands. As for the rest of you. You will be picking up balls and at the end of practice the courts are to be cleaned out." Tezuka instructed and ordered the Regulars to follow him. Ty groaned a little and followed Horio and the others.

"This blows... I don't want to just pick up balls all the time. When do we get a chance to try out for a Starter's position?" Ty asked Horio.

"Not until we're Juniors." Horio responded.

Ty sighed a little and glanced around at the Starters. His eyes locked on the viper and he cringed when Kaido gave him a nasty look. He quickly looked away and shivered.

"Why does that guy always have to look at you like that? I never did anything to him." Ty grumbled and watched as Inui gave the Regulars their instructions and practice began.

Horio laughed and looked at who Ty was talking about. "Oh. Kaido doesn't like anyone. He's always like that. Don't mind him though. He won't bother you if you don't bother him."

Ty nodded and watched them practice. As the day progressed, Ty began to see why everyone feared Inui so much. Every time one of the Regulars made a mistake, they were forced to drink some sort of green liquid. This ,he later found out, was called Inui Juice and was made from asparagus put into a blender. The thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

"You never want to taste that stuff. I hear it's nasty as hell. Plus the only ones that can stand it are Inui himself and Fuji. We've never seen the captain try it so we're not sure if he can stand or not." Horio explained to him when Ty questioned.

"Alright. That will be enough for today. Get home and get some rest. Tomorrow we will know who we are to go against in the District Preliminaries." Tekuka shout to his team. "You are now dismissed." With that said, Tezuka stepped off the court and disappeared around a corner.

"That was great, Ryoma." Ty ran over to his friend and smirked. "I wish I could be a Regular. You just wait and I'll get myself on this team."

Ryoma shrugged and walked into the changing room to get changed. "Let's go. You can stay the night at my house if you want. I'm sure my parents will be happy to see you."

Ty nodded and followed him into the changing room. Changing quickly, Ty and Ryoma then made their way back to Ryoma's house where Ty called his parents and told them where he was. After hanging up, they both decided to hang out in Ryoma's room and then get to bed. They knew that they had a lot to talk about, but they didn't really want to talk with parents hanging over them and asking question every five seconds. So they thought the safest place would be in Ryoma's room.

_My second day of school at Seishun Academy. _Ty thought to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Ty's Point of View**

The warmth of the sun is what woke me the next morning. At first I didn't want to get up, but I dragged myself out of the bed I had made on the floor and stretched. My eyes wandered around the room and fell on the sleeping boy that was half off and half on his bed. This made me laugh. I stepped over to Ryoma and poked at him slightly in order to see how deep of a sleep he was in. The only move he made was a little twitch of the hand and nothing more. My next thought was to try to see how many practical jokes I could play on his while he slept, but then I figured that would be too mean for even me. So instead I crawled onto the bed and sat down next to him. I then placed my feet on his side and pushed with all my might.

**THUD!**

The next sound heard was Ryoma falling face first to the floor. I laughed again and leaned over the side of the bed.

"Morning. Time for school, Sleeping Beauty." I said as Ryoma got himself into a sitting position. He scowled at me.

"That wasn't funny, bone-head..." He grumbled and got to his feet. His eyes still looked rather sleepy and I could tell that he was starting to wake up.

I sprang from the bed and grabbed a clean uniform from the bag my mother had brought over the night before. I threw it on quickly and ran downstairs to avoid being hit by my friend. He was a bit pissed at me for pushing him out of bed.

"Hurry up!" I called up to him. "Breakfast is gonna get cold if you take to long!"

Shortly after I yelled to him, I heard Ryoma's feet on the stairs as he made his way slowly down to the dining room. The next thing I knew was my head was hurting like hell.

"HEY! What was that for?" I said in almost a whine as I rubbed my head.

"For pushing me outta bed." Ryoma replied a little irritated. That made me laugh.

"Sorry. You wouldn't wake up so I had to do something."

"You could've woken me up a little nicer you know..."

Another laugh.

"I could have. But I didn't feel like it." I finally said as I scarfed down my breakfast. Ruoma was done before me and had already gotten his school things together. I ran to gather mine and met him in front of the house. Momoshiro was standing there waiting for us as well.

"Hey! Momoshiro!" I waved as I rushed towards them. Momoshiro waved back with the same old smile on his face.

"Yo, Ty." He said as I finally came up to the two.

"Let's get going." Ryoma muttered as he made his way down the sidewalk. He was already about five feet ahead of us so we had to speed up our walking in order to catch up. It didn't take us long to reach the school, however, and most of the Tennis team came into sight.

"What's going on?" Ryoma asked Oishi, the vice-captain.

"Tezuka posted up the date of the Preliminaries. We came to check it out." Oishi replied.

I stepped up to the paper that was placed on the bulletin board to see when, where and what time the District Preliminaries would be. As I read it, I could feel some one breathing on my neck and it made me shiver slightly. I turned my gaze to the person behind and froze. It was Kaido. I then realized that I had the worst luck of them all. I always managed to run into Kaido and he always gave me the worst kinds of looks imaginable. Yet I couldn't seem to take my eyes off the older boy. His gaze on me and I could feel my face heat up although I couldn't Understand why.

I quickly turned away and stepped aside to allow Kaido access to the what was posted. Ever since I had arrived at Seigaku, Kaido seemed to be the one that I had the most encounters with. The first meeting didn't go so well, but the next time he looked at me didn't seem so bad. Although it did scare me a little. This time seemed a little unusual to me. I couldn't really tell what kind of look he gave me. It almost felt comforting yet it made me nervous at the same time.

The only thing I could do was watch as Kaido read the bulletin. He then turned and made his way out of the crowd. I decided to follow.

"Kaido...?" I asked once we were out of sight of the crowd. My heart seemed liked it stopped when he turned around to face me with that same scowl on his face.

"Why did you follow me?" He hissed. My mouth felt dry as I tried to form the words that I wanted to say to him.

"I'm sorry... I don't know why I followed..." I replied in a meek voice. I lowered my head quickly so as not to look him straight in the eye. Then I heard him hiss again.

I was starting to get even more nervous then I already was as I stood there in front of him.

"Meet me back here after school today. Before practice starts. I want to talk to you. Got it?" Kaido said. It was more of an order then it was a request, but I nodded in reply and turned to leave.

"Don't you dare forget or else." I heard him say. I turned to look back at him, but he had already rounded a corner and was gone from my sight. When the coast was clear I felt as if I could breath again and I let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are."

I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Ryoma standing behind me.

"Oh... Hey, Ryoma. Don't sneak up on people like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." I grumbled a little.

"Sorry. Why are you over here? Class is starting soon. If you don't hurry your ass up you'll be late. Come on." Ryoma walked away quickly and I followed. My mind was spinning with questions as I thought of what Kaido wanted to talk to me about.

Once in class, my eyes continued to wander towards the clock and my mind was closed off to what the teacher was saying. I wanted to tell Ryoma what had happened, but I didn't want him asking me question I did not have the answers for yet. As I thought of what would happen when I went to met Kaido, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------

**RING!**

I bolted up right in surprise when I heard the bell ring. I had slept through most of my classes and had been woken by the lunch bell. I got to my feet quickly and made my way to the cafeteria, but realized I wasn't too hungry. So instead I went to the spot where I was supposed to meet Kaido. There I sat until I fell back to sleep. I didn't want to go back to class and intended on waiting there until he showed up.

I was again woken after, what felt like minutes of sleep. This time it was by some one shaking me. My eyes opened slowly and I glanced up to see Kaido staring me in the face.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I mumbled sleepily.

Kaido wore a slight smirk on his face.

"Yeah..." He helped me to my feet and then leaned against the wall of the school.

"What about?" I asked quickly looking at my feet.

"You're new here... And yet I've seen at least three times since you showed up. Why do you think that is?" His reply came out in a hiss.

I shivered.

"I don't know..." My face was getting red again. "Did I do something to make you mad? I mean I am new here."

No respond. I looked up to see Kaido staring me down.

"Is there something on my face? You're staring at me..." I mumbled. I knew what I was feeling now. I was starting to have a crush on him.

_Don't think such things moron! _I thought helplessly. _He would never go for some one like you... Would he?_

"You're blushing." Kaido muttered into my ear.

I didn't know how he had gotten so close to me all of a sudden. It surprised me. Without thinking I backed away.

"I gotta go! I gotta find Ryoma." I then turned and ran, leaving Kaido standing by himself.

_Moron! How could you do that! _I felt terrible. I had probably made a complete fool of myself in front of some one that seemed so mean and yet so likeable. I couldn't figure it out. I guess I just always have fallen for the wrong people and did he seem like the wrong person.

I finally stopped to catch my breath.

"Stupid!" I growled at myself. I continued to walk towards the courts where I knew I would see Kaido again. I had to talk to him properly. I had to get things straightened out or it would most likely torment me for days.

--------------------------------

Practice was already starting when I arrived, but Kaido was no where to be seen. I went into the changing room and sat there.

"I'll see him to tomorrow. Then I can talk to him." I reassured myself.

What would the next bring though? I closed my eyes trying to think.

"Don't think about it for now." I finally decided. "I can think about it when the time comes."

I got changed quickly and rushed out of the room to join the rest of the team on the courts. For the rest of the afternoon things went pretty smoothly. I managed to avoid seeing Kaido for the rest of the day and managed to get myself home in one piece without any mishaps.

Once home I changed and crawled into my bed. It was time for bed anyway seeing as I spent most of the time with Ryoma and Momoshiro and I was tired.

Tomorrow. That's when I'll get to see him. That's when I'll finally get to talk to him and sort out my feelings.

I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Kaido's Point of View**

I guess it's pretty easy to say that I might have taken a small liking to the new student. The first time I saw him was in the changing room before tennis practice. It was rather amusing to see the scared look on his face when he first saw me. The second time I saw him was on the Tennis Courts. I could see him cringe when I looked back into his eyes. The third time he had followed me as I had left the bulletin board. I had asked why he had followed me and yet he could not figure it out. It made me almost laugh. He had lowered his head though so I couldn't look into his bright blue eyes. I wanted to touch his blonde hair, so I moved closer. I guess I must have scared him 'cause he ran away once I moved.

I watched him run. I didn't move myself. I should have stopped him, but I didn't. Instead I just stood there. It was almost practice time, but at that moment I just didn't want to face the boy. So I left. I new tomorrow was another day, but I also new that Tezuka was going to chew me out for skipping practice when we are so close to District Preliminaries. I didn't really give a damn though.

On my way home a thought hit me.

_Why don't you try to get to know the kid. _That wouldn't be like me though. Although I could do it in secret. Then no one would have to know. I knew I would have to wait till the morning though.

Morning comes pretty quickly when one thinks all night. I didn't know how quickly though, but it didn't matter. I wanted to talk to the new kid. So I just grabbed my things and headed out the door not even bothering with breakfast.

I practically ran to school to try to get there early and it looked like I succeeded. I glanced around for that familiar blonde hair, but didn't see it any where yet. I was glad that there were trees around to shade me from more people's

I waited and I didn't have to wait too long. There he was. With Ryoma and Momoshiro.

_Well this sucks. _I let out a hiss in hopes that it would maybe attracted their attention. It didn't. I moved slightly. That worked.

The kid looked over at me. He smiled faintly and I could tell he was trying to excuse himself from his friends. That worked perfectly.

I made my way to a more secluded spot so that I could speak with him alone.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you yesterday." His voice was small and he sounded nervous like he was the day before.

I shrugged and turned to face him. His head was lowered yet again.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tyler, but everyone calls me Ty." Was his reply.

I continued to watch him for a moment. No words came to mind. I was never one for talking anyway.

"Did you want to talk to me about something else?" He asked in his tiny voice.

"Speak up. I can hardly hear you." I hissed.

He cringed. Part of me want to just take him in my arms, but ,again, I did not move.

"Kaido-senpai? What did you want to talk to me about yesterday?" Ty's voice was a little stronger now and a smirk crossed my face.

"I don't really know myself."

He looked up at me with a slightly confused look on his face. I took a step closer and he took a step back.

"Don't you dare run away from me." I hissed again. He shuddered.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered and looked down again. I shook my head and moved closer to him.

He could tell I was close and he didn't move. I finally got to do what I had wanted to do the day before.

I reached out a hand and slowly ran it through the boy's hair. It was soft to the touch and I could feel him shudder under my fingers.

"I'll tell you what..." My voice was soft. Almost soothing and not like me at all. "I want to see you more, but it will have to be in private. I want no to know about this."

Ty seemed to understand that I had a reputation to uphold because he gave me a slight nod. Yet he continued to look at the ground. That bothered me a little.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know. Echizen isn't scared of me is he?"

"No, he's not." His voice was even clearer then it had been and I could understand him perfectly. I smiled. Definitely not like me.

_What's wrong with me? _I thought as put a hand under his chin and lifted his head up. He still looked slightly scared and nervous, but I could see that he was starting to calm his nervous little by little. I could see it in his eyes. Those eyes which had caught my interest in the very beginning. I leaned down without thinking and our lips met. It was a brief kiss although I did enjoy it.

I could feel the pulse in his neck start to rise and it made me smile once more. I never thought I could feel like this about anyone in my whole life. The only other person that I truly respected was Inui and even he got on my nerves sometimes.

I pulled away and looked into his face. His eyes opened and he stared at me with utter surprise on his face. I really couldn't blame him either. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he stared me directly in the eyes. That was first.

I could tell in his eyes that he wanted me to kiss him again. He didn't even have to say a word. I complied.

This kiss was longer. I placed one hand through his soft hair and the other around his waist so that I could pull him closer. Ty's arms went up around my neck as I pressed my lips against his. My slipped out and entered his mouth which he opened to me almost eagerly. I liked at his tongue gently and felt him shiver once more. It felt nice to finally be able to hold him.

It felt like it had been an hour before I finally pulled myself away, but it had only been at least a minute. I let out a content sigh as I stared down at him and for the first time, he actually smiled at me without a hint of fear in his eyes.

Our time together was cut short, unfortunately, when we heard the warning bell sound telling us to it was time to make our way to class.

"Meet me here after school. Before practice. Alright?" I said giving the younger boy a light kiss on the cheek. He nodded and smiled up at me again.

"See ya later then." He whispered and dashed off. I smirked to myself and made my way to class.

**Ryoma's Point of View**

It's weird. Ty has been acting kinda funny since yesterday and yet I still can't figure out what's wrong with him. He had left me and Momoshiro this morning saying he had something important he forgot to do. His head seems so far in the clouds I don't think he'll ever come back down.

Not that I was complaining about being alone with Momo, but I would like to know what's wrong with my best friend. I went to look for and I saw the weirdest thing.

There he was. Ty was walking towards school from a rather secluded spot on the school grounds. Going in another direction was Kaido Kaoru. I thought it looked a little suspicious, but I didn't want to bug him in front of Kaido. I had to wait and get him alone.

I knew lunch would be the perfect place. So I waited for him at the doors of the cafeteria knowing that he would be arriving soon.

"There you are." I called out to him and walked over quickly.

He smiled and waved at me as I made my way to him.

"Something wrong?" He asked when I fell into step next to him.

I nodded. He looked puzzled.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." I pulled him aside and stared into his face. "What's wrong with you? I saw you and Kaido walking away from the same spot this morning. On top of that you're acting really weird. Now tell me what's wrong."

He seemed taken aback and pulled his arm out of my grasp.

"Nothing's wrong." Ty looked around as if he were expecting some one.

I almost slapped him silly where he stood. I knew that was a lie and he knew I could catch him on his lies. Yet he lied to me anyway.

"Is there something going on between you and Kaido?" I asked.

I wanted to protect my friend and if Kaido had threatened him in anyway then I was going to report him to Tezuka as soon as I possible could. He looked down. That was when I knew there was something wrong. You see. Ty will never look at his feet unless he's nervous or scared about something. I learned that when I first met him.

I waited for a moment to continue to ask him questions.

"You can tell me if Kaido is trying to start something with you. I'm your best friend. Now please tell me." I finally said in hopes that he would comply.

He let out a sigh, but still said nothing. I was getting frustrated, but I didn't lose my patience with him yet. I knew he would tell me if I pushed hard enough.

"I can't... He told me not to tell anyone." Ty said, his voice barely a whisper.

"And why not?" I asked. I was starting to get angry. Not at Ty, but at Kaido. "You know I can keep a secret if you want me to."

I continued to push. I knew it was the only way to make him break.

"Kaido isn't threatening me..." Ty murmured.

"Then what is he doing to you?" I asked in exasperation.

He lifted his head and revealed the grin he was wearing. I got confused and shifted my bag on my shoulder. If Kaido was threatening Ty then he would be scared not smiling. Right?

"What's going on?" I asked in rather confused tone.

"I can't talk about it here. I promise to tell you though. But you have to swear to keep it a secret from everyone. Promise?" Ty looked at my pleadingly and I nodded.

"Alright. Come over to my place after practice. We can hang there and talk. Okay?"

He nodded and made his way into the cafeteria with me following behind him. I knew that he would be good on his word and tell me what was going on so I need not worry anymore.

**Ty's Point of View**

I thought I was in trouble there for a moment, but unfortunately I promised Ryoma that I would tell him. I hope Kaido won't be mad at me. I suppose I'll have to explain to him what I have to do.

The rest of the day went by pretty damned fast to me and the next thing I knew the last bell rang.

I gathered my books and rushed quickly to the place were I supposed to meet Kaido. He wasn't there, but I didn't have to wait long. The first thing I saw of him was his bandana. It made me smile from ear to ear.

I rushed over to greet him and almost knocked him over as I threw my arms around. I had gotten more comfortable around him after the kiss so I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I knew that he would act as if he didn't know me around other people, but that didn't bother me. I then decided to tell him that I had to tell Ryoma our secret.

"Kaido...?" I let go of him and backed away.

"Is something wrong, Ty? You seem a little unhappy."

I nodded.

"Ryoma saw you and me walk away from the same spot. He knows that there's something going on between us. I can't lie to him. He can catch me when I lie. I have to tell him..." I frowned and bit my lower lip as I spoke. "He swore not to tell anyone. He promised."

Kaido had a scowl on his face which told me he was getting angry. I backed away more. I didn't know what he was capable of when he got mad and I didn't really want to find out.

When he saw me move back his expression changed quickly. A frown appeared on his face.

"If you have to tell him then tell him, but if he says a word of it then I'll take care of him myself." He finally said. He crossed his arms and hissed. I let out a small sigh and stepped back over to him.

His eyes locked on mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I had that morning. My heart to seemed to skip a beat and I smiled at him. We both knew that practice was going to start soon and Kaido had to be there. He was already in trouble for missing practice yesterday.

I reluctantly let him go and he took a step back as if admiring something about me.

"We better get to the courts." He muttered and planted a light kiss on my cheek. I nodded and followed him to the courts. There he put on his mask of being the scarey Viper. It made me almost laugh.

He hissed at Horio and the other two making them scream and run to a different side of the court. All traces of a smile and smirk had left his face as he returned to the persona that everyone knew him as. The moment I saw this Kaido it made me sad. I wanted the Kaido that I knew not the one that had taken his place.

I didn't have time to dwell on it though. Practice was starting and soon I would have to explain everything to Ryoma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Ryoma's Point of View**

It wasn't all too late when we got out of practice. We changed and made our way back to my house. Ty was silent the whole way, his eyes lowered to the ground. I didn't really want to say anything until we got to my place, so I remained silent as well. He seemed nervous about something. I was just having trouble figuring out what it was.

Once we arrived at my house we headed up to my room where we were greeted by Karupin. He jumped into my lap once I sat down. I saw Ty smile and reach out. Karupin hopped down and rubbed against his hand.

"So, tell me. What's going?" I asked as I watched him pet Karupin.

He frowned.

"You promised not to tell anyone and please don't laugh at me." His eyes looked like they were sparkling in such a way that I really couldn't tell what he was feeling.

I nodded. He continued.

"Kaido wanted to talk to me yesterday. After classes. We didn't really get the chance 'cause I got scared and ran away. So when I saw him this morning I thought it would be alright to try to talk to him again."

Another nod.

"He said he wanted to see me more... I was happy about that." I could see Ty's cheeks become red as he spoke.

Then it hit me.

"What! You like Kaido!" I almost shouted it. He pounced on me and covered my mouth quickly.

"Not so loud, Ryoma. Please! I don't want anyone to know. Besides, Kaido seems to like me too." He smiled and sat back, releasing me.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone. I promise." I made an "X" over my chest and we shook hands. Then he gave me a sly smile.

"What?" I looked a little bewildered at him.

"So what's going on between you and Momoshiro?" He asked. It was my turn to redden.

"Nothing!"

I could tell he didn't believe me. He knew when I was lying just like I knew when he was lying.

"Alright, alright..." I mumbled helplessly as he poked me in the arm with one finger.

"Out with it." He had a grin on his face. I sighed.

"Me and Momoshiro are a couple, but promise not to tell anyone." I admitted.

His turn to nod.

"I wouldn't tell anyone. You can trust me. But be warned! I will have to pick on you." He replied, punching me in the shoulder playfully.

"If you do that then I'll have to pick on you about Kaido." I laughed and jumped to my feet.

He grumbled a little and jumped up as well.

"You're so cruel, Ryoma!" He shouted and grabbed a pillow off my bed.

The next I knew, we were having a pillow so loud that my father had to come in a yell at us. We calmed down a little and sat back down on my bed.

"I guess I better get home." Ty was staring at the clock as he spoke.

I nodded and walked my friend to the door.

"See you in school tomorrow then." I said and closed the door behind him.

It was late so I told my parents goodnight and went to my room. I gave Karupin a quick pat on the head and crawled in bed.

**Ty's Point of View**

I smiled happily as I made my way home. Things with Ryoma went pretty well and I had learned something new about him. I never thought that Ryoma would actually fall for another male. I guess it didn't surprise him all that much that I would.

I felt happier then I ever had before. My mind kept wandering to Kaido. Once or twice I almost ran into some one because I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going.

_I can't believe this happened to me. _I was a few blocks from my house when I actually did run right smack into some one. I fell backwards and landed on my butt.

"Ouch!" I looked up and grinned slightly.

"Nyah! Are you okay down there?" Kikumaru was staring down at me with worried look on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I laughed a little and looked behind him.

I saw Oishi, Tezuka, and... Kaido

I could feel my face flushing a little as I got to my feet and brushed myself off.

"I gotta get home. Don't worry about bumping into me though. I'm fine really." I said with a smile.

"Why don't you walk him home, Kaido. The streets can be pretty dangerous at this time of night, but we all know that you can be even more dangerous." Tezuka gave Kaido a little push forward and told the other two to come with him.

Kaido hissed as the captain left. Once they were out of sight he turned to me. A smirk was on his face and I could feel myself blush again.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Kaido glanced around and then took my hand. I almost jumped in surprise.

"Which way do you live?" He asked looking back down at me.

I pointed.

"Down there. It's not too far from here. Maybe another five blocks." I replied. He looked a little surprise.

"You walk that far to get to school?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, but I normally walk during the day. Plus I was at Ryoma's. He doesn't live too far from my house anyway."

His turn to nod.

"How did things go with him? You did tell him right?" His grip on my hand tightened a little.

"Yes... He was okay with it though. He thought that you were threatening me, but he promised not to tell so it'll be ok." I gave his hand a squeeze to reassure him.

"Which way now?"

I didn't realize that we had walked so far and had gone almost five blocks already. I looked at where we were then pointed.

"My house is right over there."

We came to the front door and stopped there. I looked up at Kaido.

"Wanna come in? My mom won't mind if you stay a little while." I opened the door and waited for his reply.

He nodded and we stepped inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called.

"Where you at Ryoma's?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah! I got a friend over. Is it ok for him to stay a little while?"

My mom stepped out of the kitchen and looked at Kaido.

"He's welcome to stay the night if he wants, but he should call his parents to let them know where he is." My mother smiled and walked back into the kitchen to continue what ever she was doing.

I smiled.

"So? Wanna stay the night?" I asked and headed for my room.

"I suppose. But you have to remember that I do have a reputation to uphold, so that means we'll have to walk different ways to school." He replied following me.

I let out a sigh.

"Alright. As long as I get to see you. That's all I care about." I opened the door to my room and walked over to the closet.

"I have some extra blankets in here so we can make a bed on the floor. 'Kay?" I pulled the blankets down and laid them out on the floor. I then grabbed a pillow from my bed and tossed it to him. He caught it easily and placed it on the floor.

"I'm gonna go change in the bathroom. I need a shower." I laughed and walked to the bathroom.

**Kiado's Point of View**

I had no idea what I was doing there let alone staying the night. His mother invited me though, so how could I refuse? I watched him as he made my bed for me. Then I watched him as he left the room. My heart seemed to just climb up my throat. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I saw him leave. It hurt in a way.

I sat down on the floor and laid back on the bed Ty had made for me. It was actually pretty comfortable despite the fact that it was on the floor. I didn't mind though. I was just happy to be there. I would be able to spend the whole night with him and then the morning.

After our kiss I sometimes would tell myself to just forget about my reputation. I really liked him. I really didn't want to lose him over something so stupid as an image. If that started to happen though I made a promise to myself that I would just stop acting as if this wasn't happening. I would admit to the world that I liked him if I had to.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even hear him come back in.

"Kaido? Are you in there?" Ty was waving his hand over my face and I snapped out of my own little world.

"Oh... When did you get back?" I stared up at him and smiled when I saw his dripping blonde hair.

"A few minutes ago. When I saw that you weren't moving I thought you had fallen asleep. Then I realized that your eyes were open. Is something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No. I was just thinking." I reached up to him and ran my hand through his wet hair.

"You should dry your hair a little more. You might catch cold."

He got up and grabbed a towel which he started to dry his hair with. I sat up and watched him. When he was done, he threw the towel to one side and sat down on his bed. He was staring right at me. It was his turn to smile now.

I got to my feet and sat down next to him.

"What are you smiling at?"

He shook his head and put his hand on my shoulder. I leaned down and our lips met for the third time that day. I could feel the warmth from his small body through my thin tee-shirt and I pulled him closer. It felt so nice to hold him like that. His arms were back around my neck as they had been before and I was pushing my tongue into his mouth. I was getting hotter and it was getting a little hard to breath, but I didn't want to let him go.

But I finally had to let go. He had to turn his head from me and break the kiss in order to get some air into his lungs. I chuckled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to cut of your breathing."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on my lips.

"It's alright. It's as much your fault as it is mine. I liked the kiss." Ty curled up in my arms and I heard him let out a sigh as he started to fall asleep.

I laid him back.

"Get some rest. It's really late and we need to get up for school." I kissed him again and got down to the floor. I glanced back up at him and I could see that he was curled up under his blankets. I smiled again and closed my eyes to go to sleep. Then I heard his soft voice.

"Kaido?"

"Hm...?"

"Are you asleep?"

"No. Why?"

"Can you sleep up here with me? Please."

I tossed the covers off my body and crawled onto his bed. He seemed so frail in the moonlight. I was afraid that I might break him in half if I wasn't careful. I got under his covers and held him close.

"Now will you get some sleep?" I asked softly.

He nodded and rested his head on my chest. I closed my eyes again as I stroked his hair softly. It was still damp, but not as bad as before. I pulled the covers up more so that he wouldn't catch a cold. I knew that my body heat would also help. I tried to sleep, but found that I was having a little trouble with it.

I opened my eyes again and looked at him. He looked so peaceful as he slept and I couldn't help but give him a gently kiss on the forehead. He smiled. Ty also looked so pale in the moonlight.

Finally I decided that I really should go to sleep. I closed my eyes again and forced myself into a light sleep. I didn't realize until the morning just how deep of a sleep I had really gone in. All night I was having dreams. The were mostly about tennis, which was normal for me. But I also had an occasional dream about Ty. That made me happy.

My dream was cut short though when I felt something poking at me.

"Kaido? It's time to get up." Ty was saying. My eyes fluttered but refused to open. He continued to poke at me. My eyes opened slowly.

"I'm up... I'm up. What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Almost 6:30. Get up. We gotta get ready for school."

I slowly got to my feet and stretched. A yawn came and I tried to stifle it, but it didn't work. He giggled at me and growled a little. I could tell he cringed. I could also tell that when I made a noise like that to him he became afraid of me for a little while. I didn't like that. I frowned and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Ty." I reached out and pulled him close to me again. "Come on. Let's get to school."

He nodded and got dressed.

"Let's get some breakfast. I'm hungry."

He lead me down stairs and into the dinning room. We had a quick break fast and he told his mother good bye. With that all done, we walked out the door and made our way to school.

"Want me to walk ahead of you?" Ty asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want him to leave me. I could always say that we were just friends and that the captain told me to take care of him while he was at Seishun Academy. It was pretty to deceive people. Especially if you were some one like me. Besides, no one would really mess with me anyway. Not many people liked being around me. I knew I was safe.

"Walk with me."

He smiled and I could tell that he wanted to take my hand, but he didn't. He knew better. He glanced around and saw Ryoma and Momoshiro. They ran over. I hissed at them, but we continued on our way to school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Ty's Point of View**

I always think it's kinda funny when Kaido hisses at some one. They normally get scared and run. Not Ryoma and Momoshiro though. The two had run over to us when we were walking to school. It didn't seem to bother Kaido that they were with us anyway. I guess he didn't really care too much about his reputation either since he was letting me walk with him.

For the most part, the walk to school was pretty quiet. Occasionally Momoshiro would say one of his remarks that really didn't make any sense to me. I glanced around as we finally arrived at school.

"I'll see you later, Ty. I got some things to do before class starts." Ryoma waved at me as walked away with Momoshiro. I looked up at Kaido and smiled a little.

"Anything you need to do before class?" He asked me.

He was headed for the changing room. I shook my head.

"Good. We can get some practice in before the first bell. Alright?"

I nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

We changed quickly and ran out to the courts. I was kinda scared that he would try his Snake on me, so I had to watch him carefully. He didn't do it though. Instead we started a volley with the ball. It was like when me and Ryoma were playing. It just went back and forth. I could tell he wasn't even trying and I knew that I wasn't as good as him. It was fun anyway.

The warning bell went off and we ran back to the changing room. I gave Kaido a hug after we changed and before we stepped out of the room. Then I ran to class before I was late.

Class seemed to drag on so slow for me that day. I sat through what seemed like hours of math which I might add is my worst subject. I kept looking at the clock which seemed to slow down time even more. It sucked. I wanted out of the class and onto the courts. Mostly to see Kaido, but also to practice. Ryoma and me had some plans to start training together and I wanted to get started.

I groaned a little as I waited for the last bell to ring. It seemed to just take forever, but it finally happened.

I practically leapt out of my seat the moment it went off. I forced myself to calm down and quickly gather my things. Once I had them I rushed out the door, but not to quickly. I didn't want to see like I was in that big of a hurry.

I ran into the changing room and ran right into Inui.

"Oh! Sorry." I took a step back and looked up at him.

Inui pushed his glasses up and started down at me through them.

"You shouldn't run like that. You might run into the wrong person instead of some one that knows you." With that said Inui walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I knew he was right. I had a habit of running into people and one of these days I could just run into the wrong crowd. That wouldn't be good for me.

I just kinda shrugged it off and got changed. I opened the door and looked around for Ryoma. After seeing I ran over to him.

"Hey! You ready to start practice?" I asked.

"Yeah. We can go to some courts near my house after practice here. How's that sound?" He replied.

"Can I come?" It was Momoshiro.

"I don't see why not. What do you say Ryoma?" I asked looking from Momoshiro to Ryoma.

Ryoma shrugged.

"Sure, but it's going to be only me and Ty practicing. Alright?"

Momoshiro nodded.

"That's not a problem. I wanna see how good Ty is anyway." Momoshiro had a grin on his face as he spoke.

I smiled. I had kinda hoped that Kaido would want to come, but I didn't want to ask him. I thought he would say no anyway. Although he did over hear us talking.

After practice ended I changed quickly and stepped out of the changing room.

"Hey. I heard you were going some where with Ryoma." Kaido was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah I am. I'm going to the courts to practice. I wanna improve my game." I replied.

"I would've asked if you wanted to come, but I wasn't sure what you'd say."

He shook his head a little.

"I'm busy today. Call me later, okay?" He handed me a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it.

I nodded and pocketed it quickly.

"See ya later then, Kaido." I glanced around to see if anyone was watching. There was no one in sight so I quickly gave Kaido a kiss on the cheek and ran off to find Momoshiro and Ryoma.

It didn't take long to find them.

"There you two are." I ran over to them quickly.

"Ready to go?" Ryoma asked as he started walking away.

I nodded and followed him with Momoshiro close behind.

We came to the courts rather quickly and got ready to practice. No one else was around so we had the courts all to ourselves. Momoshiro decided that he would be the referee. Our practice session went on until well after dark.

"We should get home. We don't have school tomorrow so we can continue then. It's getting late as it is." Ryoma said as he packed his things.

I nodded and got my stuff together as well. Momoshiro had fallen asleep at some point and I really want to just dump a bottle of ice water on his head. Unfortunately Ryoma told me not to and woke him up before I actually had the chance. I just laughed and walked away.

"See ya tomorrow, Ryoma." I called over my shoulder.

"See ya." Ryoma replied quickly heading the opposite way with Momoshiro.

I smiled as I watched them leave. A part of me wanted to walk with them. I didn't really like walking home by myself in the dark. I just kinda shrugged it off and made my way home. I decided to take a shortcut and save myself some time getting home. That turned out to be the biggest mistake in my life and it also made me wonder why I hadn't asked some one to walk me home.

**Kaido's Point of View**

I was asleep when I heard my cell phone go off. At first I thought it was my alarm clock. Then I realized that it was almost midnight and that it was Friday night so I didn't even have school in the morning.

I fumbled around on the floor a little looking for my pants. Upon finding them, I pulled the phone from my pocket and opened it.

"Hello?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Kaido? Can you come get me?" It was Ty. His voice was weak and he sounded tired.

"What's wrong, Ty?" I asked becoming almost completely awake.

"Just come get me please. I can't move any more. I don't wanna go home." Was his reply.

I jumped to my feet and grabbed my clothes pulling them on quickly. I was already down the stairs and too the door when I remembered that I didn't even know where he was.

"Where are you, Ty!" I asked quickly opening the door.

"I'm almost two blocks from your house." He whispered. His voice was almost inaudible.

I ran as fast as I could to find Ty. When I did, he was a mess. I put my phone back into my pocket and picked him up.

"What happened to you?" I asked as I made my way home with him in my arms.

"I was walking home. I wanted to take a shortcut, but I was jumped by some guys. The looked like they were in highschool. They thought I had money, but when they found out I didn't they beat me up." Ty replied resting his head against my chest.

"When we get back to my place I'll clean you up." I muttered.

I opened the door to my house and walked up to my room. I then laid him down and went into the bathroom to get a washcloth and some antibacterial cream for his cuts. I went back into my room to find Ty half asleep on my bed. It made me smile.

"Hey. No sleeping yet. I gotta get you cleaned up." I stepped over to the bed and sat him up. He smiled at me as I helped him take his shirt off. He had bruises on his stomach and arms. It looked like he had been grabbed and possibly kicked a few times. It made me very angry. I knew I had to control my temper so as not to scare him.

"Will you be ok?" I asked as I cleaned him.

"I should be. I'm gonna be sore for a while though." He replied.

"Probably. Do you remember what the kids looked like?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to show me that he wasn't scared or anything, but I could also tell that he was scared.

"Try to fool me. I know you were scared. It's alright to be. Just don't let it get to you too much. I'll be there next time to protect you."

He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Kaido."

I finished with the cuts and quickly put the washcloth into the hamper in the bathroom.

"We should get some rest now." I sat down next to him and stroked his hair. He smiled and laid against me.

"Alright." Ty mumbled.

I could tell that he was already almost half asleep. He leaned up and pressed his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his small waist being careful not to hurt him. I then carefully laid him down and after what happened next nothing else seemed to matter to me.

The morning came quickly. I stretched a little and glanced at the clock. It was nearly noon. I looked at the sleeping figure beside me.

"Hey. Wake up, Ty." I shook him a little and got to my feet.

It felt cold when I got out of bed. I glanced down at myself and realized that I was standing naked. I glanced back at Ty and then I remembered what I had done last night. It had been amazing and yet very unlike me at the same time. I hoped that Ty wasn't mad at me for it.

I continued to stare at him for a few more moments. My eyes finally left his perfect face and I grabbed my clothes, pulling them on quickly. I looked back at him. His eyes fluttered a little and opened. A smiled crossed his face as he watched me.

"Morning." He said and stretched with a slight yawn.

"Morning." I replied sitting back down on the bed.

He sat up and gave me a quick hug before grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. The bruises were still visible all over his pale skin and my anger flared once again. I bit my lip in order to stop myself from an outburst that I knew would probably scare the hell outta him.

"Let's get something to eat. You're probably hungry."

I got to my feet and pulled Ty off the bed. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen. My parents weren't home. They left for work pretty early in the morning. That didn't bother me though. I really didn't want to play twenty questions with them.

"You should tell Ryoma what happened. I'm sure he'd want to know." I said to Ty as I fixed us something to eat.

"Probably. I can tell him later today. I have to meet him at the courts to practice. Wanna come?" He watched me with a smile on his face.

"Sure. Why not? I could use the exercise." I replied.

I handed him a plate and sat down next to him to eat.

"What time do we have to leave?"

He shrugged a little and scarfed down his breakfast.

"Ryoma never gave me a time to be there. I can call him and ask."

"That sounds like a smart thing to do."

Ty got up and put his plate in the sink.

"Mind if I use your phone?"

I nodded. He picked it up and dialed a number that I didn't see. I listened to him talk for a little while, but I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Soon I heard a click and I glanced up at him. He had put the phone down.

"Well?" I asked getting to my feet and heading towards my room to gather my tennis equipment.

"He said to be there in an hour if that's ok with you." He replied.

I nodded and grabbed my tennis bag.

"Let's just go now."

Ty grabbed his tennis bag and followed me out the door. We walked in relative silence with an occasional car that passed. Neither of us seemed to have anything to talk about as it was. It seemed that we could have a conversation without talking. I kinda liked it that way. I never was good with words. The only time that our silence was broken was when we both heard the rather annoying voice of Momoshiro.

"HEY! You two!" He called to us and came running. I rolled my eyes and scowled at him. He didn't even flinch.

"What do you want, Momoshiro?" I hissed. Ty giggled.

"Are you guys going to meet Ryoma?" He asked disregarding my question. Ty answered for me.

"Yeah we are. You're welcome to come along you know. Just try not to get into too much of a fight with Kaido. Okay?"

Momoshiro nodded and fell into step beside Ty. I really just wanted to wring his neck. Me and him never got along even when we were younger. Every thing to us was a competition. I didn't do anything to him though. I didn't want Ty mad at me. Besides, Momoshiro could make Ty laugh and he was a friend to him, so I guess I could lay our differences aside for a little while. Momoshiro's voice cut into my thoughts and I knew then that I had thought too soon.

"So, Kaido? What are you doing here?" Momoshiro looked at me and smirked as if he was making fun of me.

"That's none of your business." I hissed and continued to walk.

Ty frowned and looked up at me. I sighed a little and gave him a quick pat on the head as if too reassure him. He smiled and looked back at Momoshiro.

"Don't bug him. He's not doing anything to hurt you." Ty said to him.

"Alright. I won't bug him." Momoshiro seemed reluctant to leave me alone, but I was glad he did. He bothered me most of the time and we often ended up in fights.

We came to the tennis courts and saw Ryoma sitting on a bench drinking some water. I could tell he had been waiting for us. Ty ran over to him and they started to talk, but I was too far to hear what they were saying. I saw Ryoma turn and look at me. He had the same expression he was always wearing on his face. It felt weird to be around Ryoma know that he knew about Ty and me.

"Hello, Kaido." Ryoma said getting up. I nodded a little in his direction and sat down. I didn't want to practice right yet so I was just going to watch Ty and Ryoma. They grabbed their tennis rackets and walked out to the courts. Momoshiro sat down as well, but kept his distance from me. I really didn't want to deal with him.

I sat there watching Ty closely. After what had happened to him last night there was no way I was going to let him out of my sight. I didn't want him to get hurt again.

**Ryoma's Point of View**

Our practice went pretty smoothly. When we stopped to take a drink I noticed that Ty had bruises on his arms.

"Where did you get those?" I asked pointing them out. He looked at them and I could tell that he was turning a little red.

"Last night. When I was walking home I got jumped..." He mumbled. His head was down.

I shook my head and got myself a drink.

"You shouldn't have gone in the dark." I said to him putting a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded.

"Kaido came and got me. I was fine after that." He replied.

I looked over at Kaido and a small smile crept over my face. It was great to know that some one was looking out for my friend. I still couldn't believe that it was in fact the viper. One of the meanest people on Seigaku. It helped me to stop worrying about him a little more. I glanced at Momoshiro and saw that the two were sitting pretty far away from each other.

"What do you think is wrong with them?" Ty asked me.

I shrugged. I didn't really know what was wrong. I had never seen them act this way before. They didn't seem to like each other very much from where I was sitting. It made me chuckle a little.

"Come on let's go get those two and get something to eat. I'm starving." I said starting towards them.

Ty followed. We told them where we were heading and packed up our things. We decided on an inexpensive restaurant seeing as none of us had a lot of money. We order our food and sat down. Ty sat next to Kaido and I sat next to Momoshiro. Momoshiro and I ended up trying to out eat each other. This made Ty laugh his head off and almost choke on his food. Kaido had to give him a pat on the back in order to stop him from choking. The rest of the day was spent just wandering around the city.

We went into a few shops and got some things. Nothing special though. Ty seemed to have the most money out of all of us. That was because he got an allowance from his mother. By the end of the day we were all beat and ready to get home. Kaido told Ty that he would walk him home so he didn't get jumped again. After they had left I realized something. It was pretty fun hanging with Ty and Kaido for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to stop for a moment and thank atleast two people. Kayla and Zed who have been supporting me with their great reviews and telling me how much they enjoy my story. So thanks a million for your supprt.

**Chapter 7 - Kaido's Point of View**

I kept thinking of the night that had left Ty barely able to move for a few hours. He had told me everything that had happened and I really want to just beat the ever living daylights out of the kids. If only I could get him to tell me what they looked liked. I knew that he didn't want to talk about it yet so I left it alone for a few days, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I finally stepped up to Ty and sat him down in our secret spot where we met everyday before and sometimes after practice.

"Tell me what they looked like." I told him gently taking his hand into mine. I knew that no one would think of looking here for us so I could do as I pleased.

Ty glanced down at the ground and sighed before leaning against me and resting his head on my chest. I ran a hand through his hair and allowed him a little time to think before answering. I could feel his heart beat in his chest and I pulled him closer. I could feel him shiver a little.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you any more. Just tell me." I whispered gently continuing to stroke his hair. I wait a little longer and finally he began to speak.

"I couldn't see them really well. It was dark and they snuck up on me from behind. But I did get a look at one of them. He was a little taller then Inui and he had light hair. I'm not sure what color though." Ty gripped my shirt in one hand. "Please don't do anything Kaido. It's over with. I don't want you to get hurt."

I didn't really listen to his pleading. I wanted to take care of the people that hurt him in anyway I could. I just couldn't let Ty know. I knew that he would disapprove, but I went searching anyway. I had a few run ins with a couple of street gangs around the area that would do anything for money and they knew never to mess with me.

It took me a few tries to find the right gang that had hurt Ty, but I had finally succeeded. It wasn't until I had their little leader pinned against the wall that they would actually confess to what they had done and when they had admitted I did everything in my power to stop myself from beating their leader into the cement wall behind him. My grip tightened and I began to speak.

"If I find out that any of you touch Ty again I swear that you'll wish you were born." I hissed at him. My grip was so tight that I could tell I was cutting off his breathing, but I really didn't care. I didn't let go until I knew that he really need to breath. They had never said one to me, but I could tell that I had scared the shit out of them.

I stepped back and stared them down. They took this opportunity to turn tail and run as fast as they could. I smirked as they ran then turned and made my way to Ty's house. I wanted to tell him that he was safe now and didn't have to worry about getting hurt again.

"Hey, Kaido." Ty waved to me and smiled.

He was sitting on his porch with his mother, Ryoma and Momoshiro. I walked up the front steps and stopped in front of him. He got up with a curious look on his face as if he knew I had something I wanted to talk to him about. Ty quickly excused himself and said that I need to speak with him for a minute. He then lead me into the house and to the living room.

"Something wrong, Kaido?" He asked taking a seat on the couch. I shook my head.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that You won't get hurt ever again. I took care of the people that hurt you." I replied taking his hand.

I could tell in his eyes that he was happy and yet upset at me at the same time.

"You didn't have to do that. You could have gotten hurt yourself." Then he smiled. "But thank you for that. I know that you'll be there to protect me. And that makes me happy."

We rejoined the others on the porch and Ryoma and Ty decided that the four of us should go to the movies. I didn't say anything, but I did shrug. Momoshiro seemed to groan slightly, but followed behind Ryoma anyway. Once out of sight of Ty's house we began to talk.

"Think of it as a double date!" Ty said with a giggle. I blinked slightly in surprise and looked at Ryoma and Momoshiro.

"Are you saying that those two are dating?" I asked looking back at Ty. He nodded.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about it though." Momoshiro said quickly to me. Then his eyes seemed to light up.

"If this is supposed to be a double does that mean you two are dating also?" He asked Ty.

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone we'll have to tell people too." He replied with a sly smirk on his face. I reached out and caught his hand in mine. There was no one around as it was so I didn't mind holding his hand. His skin was smooth and I liked the feel of him. I looked over at the other two and noticed that they weren't as bold as I was. This made me smirk to myself.

"What are you smiling at, Kaido?" Ty asked looking up at me. I looked down.

"Nothing. Just thinking I guess." I replied.

"You do that a lot don't you?"

"I guess I do."

We came to the mall and found that even here wasn't as packed with people as one would have expected. The people seemed to be too busy doing their own thing to even take any notice to others around them. That is until they nearly crashed into some one.

"What movie are we going to see?" Momoshiro asked looking at the list.

We all looked the list over and decided on a newer movie who's name I can't seem to remember right off hand. Ryoma and Ty got the snacks leaving me and Momoshiro to try and get along. As if that would ever happen. Ty had warned me that if I caused trouble then he wouldn't be too happy with me. I didn't want to see him mad at me so I didn't say anything to Momoshiro. That is until he started to talk to me.

"How long have you two been going out?"

I hissed a little, but answered anyway.

"Don't know. A few weeks maybe. How 'bout you and Ryoma?" I replied.

"I don't know either. A few days after he came back to Japan I suppose."

I kept my eyes on the door, waiting for the two to get back. I never thought that Momoshiro and I would actually be having a some what civil conversation. Then again that guy never really ceased to amaze me. I smirked when I saw Ryoma's hat and Ty's blonde hair in the crowd that was now filing through the door. They walked as quickly as they could and handed us the snacks and drinks. Ty sat next to Ryoma on one side while Momoshiro sat on the other side of Ryoma. I sat next to Ty. We were sitting in the back row so I put my arm around Ty once the lights went down and the movie started.

The movie didn't interest me all that much so for most of the time I ended up just zoning out. Pretty soon it was over and Ty was moving to get up. I dropped my arm quickly and got to my feet. We made our way out of the theater and decided to go get something to eat. Ty wanted some American food so we settled on a place that sold food of almost every culture. We ordered our food and drinks and I stared at Ty.

"Say something in English." I muttered. I wanted to see what he sounded like without the Japanese accent that sounded only slightly off to me. It was how I knew that he wasn't raised in Japan. He smiled at me and took a sip of his soda.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Beats me. Say anything." I replied.

He looked at Ryoma and I could tell that he was smiling. Before I knew it the two of them had started having a conversation in English. Some of it I could understand, but other parts were kind of hard for me. I glanced a Momoshiro. All he could do was shrug and watch them talk. Ty looked up at me with a slight smirk. I smirked back.

"You have a cute English voice." I whispered into his ear. He smiled and I could see his cheeks flush a little. That made him look even cuter.

"So, tell me what America was like." I said straightening up.

"What do you want to know?" He asked taking another sip of his drink. I thought for a minute.

"Well... What is it like over there? Is it the same as here?" He shook his head a little.

"Some cities here have to go to school Saturday and only get Sunday off. In America we get the whole weekend off. Uhm... And there are many cultures and stuff in America. Plus the school system is different. Like in middle school we don't call the grades sophomores or juniors. That's only in high school."

I nodded a little and sat back.

"I'd like to visit America some day." Momoshiro said breaking into my thoughts. I growled at him. He gave me a slightly confused look, but just shrugged it off and continued to talk.

"It would fun. Don't you think, Kaido?"

I hissed and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Sure... Whatever." I muttered.

Ty smiled at me and got up. He stretched a little as if to relieve some sort of arm ache or something. I looked at the time and saw that it was still pretty early and I kind of didn't want to go home yet. I wanted to spend more time with Ty. I didn't even care that Ryoma and Momoshiro were with us. There company didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

"Come on. Let's go look around the mall."

I got up and followed him. Ryoma and Momoshiro weren't too far behind.

**Ty's Point of View**

The day was going great. I was able to spend a lot of time with Kaido and he seemed to be happy when he was around me. I was glad that Momoshiro was behaving himself. I knew that him and Kaido didn't really like each other that much. Kaido seemed to be more comfortable about our relationship now then I thought he was before. It surprised me. I never really thought of Kaido as being some one that would go out with any one. Plus time seemed to just stand still when I was with him. I was always really happy when he was around.

After dinner I decided that it was still too early to head home so we wandered around the mall a little. The first place that we stopped was the arcade. Momoshiro wanted to stop here. He's like a kid in a candy store sometimes.

It took me a few minutes to convince Kaido to play some games with me, but in the end I succeeded. I even got him to watch me play DDR. That was fun, but he was stubborn and wouldn't try. I couldn't blame him either. I didn't really see him as much of a dancing person anyway. Ryoma and Momoshiro even tried it out. They went against each other and Ryoma ended up winning. I almost fell over laughing when Momoshiro nearly fell off the thing. Even Kaido nearly burst out laughing at him. I could tell because he had to cover his mouth and turn away so that I wouldn't see.

Momoshiro told us not to laugh at him. I guess he was just so into the game that he didn't even notice his shoelace was untied. That was how he tripped.

"Hey. We can't be blamed for you clumsiness." Ryoma said with a smirk.

Momoshiro frowned and looked like he was about to pout.

"It wasn't my fault. I could have sworn that my shoelaces were tied. They were when we left the movies." Momoshiro was trying to defend himself.

"They could have come untied you, Nimrod." Kaido retaliated. I giggled a little and shook my head.

"Let's leave him alone guys. We still got other places to go. Come on. I wanna go see if there are any good books in the stores." I said and headed out.

I could hear them still arguing as I walked away. Then I heard them hurrying to catch up to me. They made me laugh sometimes. Although they really needed to stop their arguing some times. I really didn't want them to ruin the night.

We stopped in at a bookstore and Ryoma and Momoshiro went looking for tennis magazines. I, on the other hand, wanted something a little longer to read. Kaido stayed near me and I could tell that he didn't read that much. I even asked him if he wanted me to get him something, but he just shook his head and kind of wandered off a little. He came back after a few minutes. I didn't really notice though. I was sitting on the floor reading.

Kaido sat down next to me and read over my shoulder. That was how I noticed he was there. I jumped in surprise and looked over at him.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked.

"No. You just surprised me." I said handing him the book. "Why don't you try to read something. Books are really good."

He smiled, took the book and started to flip through it. I could see that he was reading it because he would pause on a certain page then turn it after a few seconds.

"Well?" I asked when he handed the book back to me.

"I guess I can try to find something that would interest me." He replied.

The book was store was near empty with an exception of Ryoma, Momoshiro, and two other people besides us. Kaido rested his head on my shoulder and continued to read over my shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist as he moved a little closer to me. I could feel his breath on my neck and it made me shiver a little. I leaned back on him and allowed him a better view of what I was reading.

We sat on the floor for maybe ten minutes when Ryoma came up and told us that he was bored and wanted to go do something else. It took us a few minutes more to find Momoshiro hiding in a corner reading a tennis magazine. Kaido rolled his eyes and I paid for both the book and magazine to keep Momo happy.

We wandered the mall for a few minutes when I spotted a mini golf place. I dragged them into it and we started a game. It ended up being Ryoma and Momoshiro against Kaido and me. It seemed that no one was really good at it so it came out to be a tie in the end.

It made me laugh though when Kaido accused Momoshiro of cheating. They would have gone at it if Ryoma and I hadn't stepped in to stop them. We continued the game until we finally got to the last hole. I thought that Momo and Kaido were out for each other and were ready to fight so we put our clubs away and left right after the last hole.

I looked at the time and sighed a little. It was now getting late and it was time to get home. We walked out of the mall and made our way back towards our homes. Ryoma and Momoshiro ended up heading off in a different direction then Kaido and me. I figured they were going to Momo's house. I looked up at Kaido and frowned a little.

"Something wrong?" Kaido asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I don't wanna go home alone. Can you stay the night at my place again?" I replied looking down at the ground.

"Yeah. I'll stay the night at your place." He ran a hand through my hair and pulled me closer to him.

We got back to my house and I told my mother what was going on. She didn't object as usual. I lead Kaido up to my room and sat down on my bed. It was still to early to go to bed so instead we settled into the book that I had bought at the mall.

Kaido was leaned against my pillows and pulled me over to him so my back was against his chest. I opened the book and held it up so that we could both see it. He wrapped his arms around my waist again and rested his chin on my shoulder.

We read until my mom called up to us that we had ice cream and was wondering if we wanted some. I set the book down and got to my feet.

"I'll get us some, okay?" I said stepping out of my room. I looked back and saw him sitting there with a slight smirk on his face. Why he always smirked like that at me was beyond me.

I walked downstairs and grabbed the two bowls that my mother had prepared. I got back upstairs and handed one bowl to Kaido. We ate as quickly as we could and I put the bowls back downstairs.

Once back upstairs for the third time that night I got back on the bed and in the same comfortable position that I had been in when my mom called me. I grabbed the book again and we started reading again.

By the time we got ready for bed it was already almost one in the morning. I shut the book and put it on my night stand.

"We can finish it later, 'kay?"

He nodded and I slipped off him. We both changed quickly and I crawled into my bed. Kaido looked at me with a smile and slipped into bed next to me. I curled up to him and closed my eyes getting ready for sleep. He was warm and I could hear his heart beat when I rested my head on his chest. I felt him run his hand through my hair once and come to rest on my back as he held me. I gave me a very safe and secure feeling. I slowly starting to fall asleep with all the days events running through my head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Ryoma's Point of View**

It was morning and I was still pretty tired. I had been out the whole night with Ty, Kaido, and Momoshiro. I was surprised that the two hadn't gotten into a fist fight. They didn't though. Both Ty and I would have been pretty pissed off at them if they had started something like that.

I took a step out side and had to cover my eyes. The sun was pretty bright and it hurt to look around when I just came out of a dark house. I blinked a couple of times before making my way to Ty's house. It was a warm day and school was out for the summer. We still had practice left and tournaments to go to. I was sure that Tezuka wouldn't mind letting us have some time off.

I stopped on Ty's porch and knocked on the door. His mother was the one to answer the door.

"Hi. Is Ty home?" I asked.

"Yes. He's up in his room. He might be sleeping still. Just knock before you go. Alright?" She opened the door wider and stepped aside to allow me entrance.

I ran up to Ty's room, skipping steps on my way up. I reached out and gave the door a loud knock. It didn't take long for Ty to answer it either.

"Hey, Ryoma. What brings you here?" He asked opening the door and letting me in.

I shrugged and looked around. I almost jumped in surprise when I saw Kaido sitting on Ty's bed.

"I just thought I would come and see what you were up to. Did you spend the night Kaido?" I asked taking a chair next to the window.

Kaido nodded and glanced up at Ty who only smiled. I decided to busy myself by looking out the window. It was a little awkward to be sitting in Ty's room with Kaido right there. It made me think of what they might have been doing. Then again I knew that Ty wasn't like that so I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. Then another thought hit me.

"Let's go camping!" I blurted out looking up at Ty and Kaido.

They both seemed surprised that I said it so suddenly. I looked back out the window quickly so that I didn't have to look at them giving me funny looks. I could feel my face go red. I let out a sigh that I was hoping the two didn't hear.

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't we invite the team? I'm sure they'd have fun. What do you think, Kaido?" I could hear Ty say.

I looked back up and him and smiled a little.

"I'll make the phone calls then. I'm sure they'll all wanna go. Just watch out for the Inui juice!" I said with a laugh and got to my feet.

"Yeah. I will. Call me when you got every thing figured out so I know what's going on." Ty said as I walked out of his room.

I nodded and made my way home. If this was going to be a camping trip with the whole team then I was going to have a lot of planning to do. I was just a little afraid of what was going to happen during it. I knew that Momoshiro and Kaido didn't get along. I also knew that Kikumaru liked to whine over the dumbest things and that we'd all probably be in for some Inui juice. It didn't matter though. We were gonna have fun on this camping trip whether they liked it or not. Plus Tezuka wouldn't allow any miss behaving.

It didn't take me as long as I thought to get the plans assembled and the team ready to go. We had our gear and were going to walk to the place where we'd be camping. It wasn't a long walk from the school and it was by a rived which was really nice. I knew the exact location and where everyone would have their tents placed. I also had the sleeping accommodations figured out.

It seemed that Tezuka wanted to sleep alone, but that was normal. Oishi and Kikumaru were sleeping in one tent. Fuji and Kawamura in another. Then it would be Ty and Kaido, and then Me and Momoshiro. Inui also got his own tent as well.

I looked around at the team and smiled. They seemed happy that they were getting a break from Tennis and actually having a real vacation. The only one that didn't seem to even show anything was Tezuka, like normal.

" had it timed that if we left the school now, it's about eight, we would get there in about fifteen minutes. We should have camp set up by at least ten. Then we can hang for two hours and have lunch. How does that sound to everyone?" I asked looking at my watch.

"What are we having for lunch?" Was the only question I got and it was from Kikumaru.

I just rolled my eyes and began to walk. The wind was giving off a nice breeze making it cooler then it really was. It was the perfect camping condition as long as it didn't rain. Although we were prepared for if it did. I had packed some tarp so that we could cover everything in case it did decide to rain. I had also checked the forecast and it said that it would be pretty sunny all until at least next week. So we were safe for now.

**Ty's Point of View**

We got to the site that we were going to be staying at. It took about two hours to maneuver the tents into place and get everything unpacked. When Ryoma told everyone who was sleeping with who they were pretty surprised when they found out who I would be sleeping with. I smiled a little and felt my face flush so I looked at the ground quickly and turned my back. I then busied myself by trying to unpack my bag.

By the time we were done it was nearing ten thirty and we were all kinda tired. I sat down and looked around at our work. Everything fit into place perfectly. Kawamura got out the food and said that he would cook lunch. He then told everyone to go find something to do so that he could concentrate. I got back up and looked at Kaido. He nodded a little and followed me out to the river.

"It's really peaceful here isn't it, Kaido?" I asked taking a seat by the river.

Kaido sat down next to me and tossed a pebble into the water.

"Yeah. It is. The water looks really clear too." He replied. He tossed another pebble in and laid back.

He seemed so peaceful when he was resting or sleeping. I smiled and leaned over him looking into his eyes.

"You know, you're cute." I muttered softly. He smiled and reached up, running a hand through my hair. I sighed contentedly and laid down next to him.

I always felt safe around him. He always acted so tough around everyone else, but around me his attitude was less tough.

I was starting to fall asleep when I heard Kawamura call everyone together for lunch. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked up as Kaido got to his feet and hold out a hand to help me up. I took and pulled myself to my feet. We quickly got back to the others and sat down next to the fire.

It was Momoshiro's bright idea to give Kawamura a racket so that he could light the fire. I thought he was trying to make the wood explode. It scared me a little.

Most of the regulars were talking amongst themselves. It felt weird to be here since I wasn't a starter, but Ryoma said it would be okay and that he had invited me. He also said that I was part of the team so I was welcome to come. Kaido agreed with him which surprised me a little. The two of them kinda reminded me of Momoshiro and Kaido. They some times fought, but for the most part they got along.

Lunch was really good. Kawamura's parents own a sushi place and that was where he learned how to cook. I ate a lot more then I normally did. That's how good it was.

I threw my plate in the garbage and stepped into my tent. The day was warm and I wanted to go swimming with Ryoma and Momo. They were already changed when I came out of the tent. I smiled and grabbed a towel then followed to a nice part of the lake. I didn't notice that Kaido had come along until I was thrown face first into the water.

The water near that part of river back was deep enough to go diving. I resurfaced quickly and drew in a breath. I looked around thinking that it had been Ryoma or Momoshiro, but instead I saw them both laughing and standing next to Kaido. The next thing I knew was being hit with a wave as Kaido jumped into the water.

He was then followed by Ryoma and Momoshiro. We started to splash each other, but Kaido seemed to just be swimming around and not really wanting to much more. I didn't really blame him. He didn't seem like the type to play like that.

I was floating on my back when I was hit by wave after wave. I looked up to see pretty much the whole team jump into the water. I kept getting hit in the face with water, but I didn't mind. It made me laugh my ass off.

By the time we got out of the water it was closing in on dinner. So we went back to the camp and dried off. Kawamura took to the cooking again and whipped up a quick supper since we were all really hungry from horsing around.

Before starting to eat, I went into the tent to get changed quickly. I never really liked sitting around in wet shorts. I stepped back out and sat down next to Kaido.

**Kaido's Point of View**

I smirked slightly as Ty sat down next to me. His hair was still wet and it made him look so cute. I thought he was going to be a little mad at me for throwing him into the river, but he didn't seem to mind. He laughed about it after words.

"Hungry?" I asked softly.

He nodded and I fixed him a plate.

"Eat. You're skinny enough. We don't want you to get any skinnier. If that happened you could get lost behind a tree." I said.

He laughed a little and took the plate. He was a pretty slow eater and I was already done before he was, but I still took his plate and tossed it into the garbage for him even though I had already thrown away mine. I then decided that I wanted to sit out and watch the stars. It had gotten pretty dark out and the sky was completely clear so you could see the stars perfectly. The others were sitting around the camp fire talking.

I got up and took Ty's hand and lead him back to the river where we could get a clear view of the sky. It was beautiful and I wrapped my arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close. We were silent so if there was any one trying to sneak up on us I would be able to hear them. A part of me didn't really care though. I was just happy to be with the boy in the first place.

I could feel him curl up to me in the dark and rest his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to me. It was still pretty warm, but the nights were a lot cooler then days in the summer.

I glanced down at him and then back at the sky just in time to see the first shooting start I had ever seen.

"Make a wish." Ty whispered to me.

I smiled and closed my eyes making my wish.

"What did you wish for?" He asked looking up at me.

"Would you really want to know?" I replied looking back into his bright blue eyes.

"I might have wished for the same thing."

I smiled.

"I wished for this night to last for a while longer." I muttered kissing him on the lips. I could hear him let out a small giggle.

"I wished for the same thing. We'll always have nights like this though. I'm not too worried about it." He replied when I pulled back.

Ty laid his head back on my chest and I rested my hand on his head. My eyes slowly closed again and I could feel myself start to fall asleep.

"Ty? Want to get back to the tent soon and get some sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm kinda tired. We can come out and look at the sunrise in the morning. How does that sound?" Was his reply.

"Sounds great." I said and got to my feet.

I helped Ty up and lead him back to the camp. A couple of our team mates were still around the fire, but most of them went to bed. I let out a yawn despite my best attempts to stop it. Ty smiled and we went into our tent. I closed it behind us and laid down next to my lover. His eyes were already closed and I could tell that he was half asleep. That didn't bother me though. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep listening to his soft breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Ty's Point of View**

My eyes flew open when I heard something seemingly attack the tent. Kikumaru was awake and trying to get everyone out of bed. I could here him bugging everyone else to get up.

"Nyah! Nyah! Get up! Get up! It's morning! Time to wake up!" Kikumaru shouted happily.

Kaido groaned sleepily beside me and sat up.

"I swear, one of these days I'm gonna punch his lights out." He grumbled.

I laughed and got pushed the blanket off me. We had laid both our sleeping bags on the tent floor and put a blanket over them to make a nice bed for us. It was really comfortable too.

I got to my feet and opened the tent door. Kaido was right behind me as I got out. He zipped the tent back up and walked over to the fireplace. Kawamura was already getting breakfast ready. Kikumaru was jumping around happily and Oishi was trying to get him to calm down before he ruined the place. I laughed and sat down watching Kikumaru.

"Come on, Kikumaru. You're gonna wreck the whole camp if you don't calm down!" Oishi was saying.

"Nyah! I'm so happy! I love nature! I don't wanna calm down, Oishi." Kikumaru said as he slipped out of Oishi's grasp.

"I have no idea how he can be so hyper in the morning." Kaido muttered.

"He has a lot of energy. It's funny too." I replied with a giggle.

Kawamura chuckled a little and served our breakfast. I took mine and ate as quickly as I could.

After breakfast, Ryoma suggested that we go for a hike. We got out things together and packed a lunch so that we could stop and eat when it was lunchtime. I got some bug repellent incase we ran into some bug problems.

With everything in order, Tezuka took the lead and we made our out of camp. The day was nice and it wasn't too hot. The trees provided us with shade that kept us nice and cool.

"How far are we going anyway?" Inui asked Tezuka.

"Depends. There's a small cliff not too far from here. It'll be a nice place to eat lunch. If that's ok with the rest of the team." Tezuka replied.

"Nyah! I can't wait!" Kikumaru blurted out starting to jump around again.

Oishi groaned a little and grabbed his crazy doubles partner in an attempt to calm him down again. I laughed and looked up at Kaido. He gave me a slight smile and we continued to walk.

"Are we there yet?" Kikumaru whined.

"Not yet. What happened to all that energy?" Tezuka asked.

Kikumaru was starting to get bored. Oishi was trying to keep him entertained, but it wasn't working that well.

"How much further?" He asked.

"About ten minutes." Ryoma said looking at his watch.

"You can wait that long. Right Kikumaru?" Oishi asked gently.

Kikumaru nodded and started to pout.

"Why is he so hyper?" I asked looking up at Kaido.

"He acts like a kid. That's why." Kaido replied.

He brushed his hand through my hair and smirked a little. It was getting close to noon already and I could tell that every one was getting hungry again. I wanted to stop and eat, but I also wanted to eat near that cliff that Tezuka had told us about. It would be awesome to eat there. So instead I waited.

It didn't take us long to get to the cliff though. Kikumaru was going crazy again and had his energy back. I sat down on the grass and smiled a little as the rest of the team got their lunch out. Kaido handed me mine since he had been carrying it.

I took my lunch and looked around at the woods behind us.

"It's really nice out here, isn't it?" I asked as Kaido sat down next to me.

"Yeah…" Kaido replied.

"I just wish Kikumaru would calm down for two seconds…."

I nodded a little and watched Kikumaru jump around.

Kaido's Point of View 

Watching that boy jump around so much just made me want to hit him. Besides that I was having a lot of fun. The air was pretty fresh and I got to be around Ty without anyone bugging me about it. Although, I really didn't care if they did. I was slowly starting to get away from wanting to keep my reputation. Momoshiro seemed to be keeping as far away from me as he could. Which was nice seeing as if he had bothered me then I would have gotten into a fight with him.

"Hey Kaido?" Ty asked looking up at me.

"Hm?" I replied my eyes wandering around the surroundings.

"Isn't this fun? We'll be out here for a couple of weeks and I just wanted to make sure you were having fun."

I smirked and looked down at him. Everyone else was preoccupied with other things so I bent down and gave the boy a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm having fun. Don't worry." I replied.

He was wearing a big grin on his face when I pulled back and I could tell that he had turned a little red. He got to his feet and walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"Be careful over there, Ty." I said keeping a very close eye on him.

He smiled and walked back over to me taking his seat next to me again.

"Sorry. It's not really a long way down so there's really no need to worry." Ty reassured me.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all." I replied.

"I'll try not to." He laughed.

The rest of the team ate and were packing up. It was getting a little later into the afternoon and Tezuka said that he wanted to get back to the camp before it got too late. If it got dark before we made it back then we would more then likely become lost.

I got to my feet and helped Ty up. We packed up our things and followed the others quickly. I didn't like the idea of being lost so I didn't want to lose sight of the team. It wasn't too late in the afternoon, but when Tezuka says something we all have to listen or run laps or something like that. This was vacation and I really didn't want to do that.

We came to the camp quicker then we had gotten to the cliff. It was warmer at the camp then it was in the woods. Ty and Ryoma wanted to go swimming again so they got changed and ran off. I followed. I wanted to watch Ty cause I was worried about him. I didn't really like the outdoors. I wanted to make sure that nothing bad happened to the boy.

"Why don't you join us?" Ty asked me with a smile.

I shook my head and told him that I probably would later. Depending on how I felt. He nodded and followed Ryoma into the river.

I watched them splash around for a little while. Kawamura had to come get us to tell us that dinner was ready.

When they got out, Ty seemed to shiver a little. Even though it was warm out you could still get cold if you were wet. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around the boy's shoulders. He smiled at me and pulled it tighter around him.

"You should go get changed if you're cold." I muttered as we made our way back.

He nodded and went to the tent. I watched him disappear into it and reappear only a few moments later. He had a pair of shorts on and a tee shirt. His hair was soaked. I stepped over to him and started to dry his hair a little more.

"Thanks, Kaido." Ty said taking the towel from me.

He finished drying his hair and hung it up to dry on a makeshift clothesline some one had put up. Everyone had put their swimming trunks up to dry as well as their towels. We would have to do laundry when we got back or send some one to do it for us. We decided that we would take turns in going home and getting laundry done. It would be two people going at one time.

We were staying there for half the summer and we only packed a certain amount of clothes as instructed by Ryoma. He had the whole thing planned out. We learned later that he had wanted to go camping for a while with Ty, but they never got around to it. So instead they invited all the Regulars and we went with them.

"Eat up guys. It's nice and hot. You don't want it to get cold now do you?" Kawamura said breaking into my thoughts.

The sun was starting to set and it was actually really pretty. I looked over at Ty and smiled a little. He smiled back at me.

"Hey! What's that? It looks like a white raccoon." Ty said suddenly.

"Huh?" Ryoma looked to where he was pointing.

"Karupin! What are you doing here?" Ryoma said walking over to the cat and picking him up.

Ty got to his feet and walked over to Ryoma as he sat down. He reached out and gave the cat a pat on the head. I could hear it purr from where I was sitting.

"Why do you think he came here, Ryoma?" Ty asked.

"I dunno. He liked to follow me it seems." Ryoma replied letting the cat jump into Ty's lap.

"Maybe he missed you." Ty said happily as he stroked Karupin's fur.

"Nyah! Kitty!" Kikumaru rushed over and started petting the cat with Ty.

"What's its name Ryoma?" Kikumaru continued excitedly.

"His name is Karupin." Ryoma replied. "I'll take him back home now. I won't be too long. Wanna come Momoshiro?"

Momo got to his feet and picked Karupin up. He patted him on the head gently before following Ryoma towards his house.

"Do you like animals?" Ty asked sitting back down next to me.

"Yes. I do." I replied softly. "Don't let any one else know that though."

"What kind of animals do you like?" He asked.

"Any kind really. You're so inquisitive tonight, you know that?" I replied.

I chuckled softly so that the others didn't hear. I didn't like showing the others that I could smile and laugh. I liked making them think that I was mean and cruel all the time. They seemed to buy it too. No one really bothered me from my team. But Ty could get me laugh almost all the time. He seemed to just do that to me. I liked him for everything that he did. It made me feel happy for some reason. I guess that was the feeling you got when you were starting to fall in love. I never thought I would either.

I got to my feet and asked Ty if he wanted to go look at the stars with me like we had the night before. No one else was paying attention again so I was safe. He nodded and got up. I took his hand and lead him back to the place that we had laid the other night. This time I had gotten a couple of blankets just in case we got tired. It would be nice to sleep under the starts.

I laid out the blankets and sat down on them. Ty let out a small giggle and sat next to me resting his head on my shoulder. I put an arm around his waist and lay back so that we could get a better look at the sky.

This was the perfect way to end the night. I was glad I had met the boy that was lying next to me and I was also glad that he had given me the chance to get to know him better.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay. This chapter is to Stephanie. She gave me some ideas for this chapter and has threatened my life if I do not get it done. Lol. I love ya, Step!

**Chapter 10 – Ryoma's Point of View**

I opened my eyes and crawled out of my tent. The sun was bright and I wanted to go for a walk with Ty. I needed to talk to him.

"Hey, Ty. Wanna go for a walk?" I asked when I saw him walking back towards the camp with Kaido.

"Where to?" He asked.

I shrugged and we made our way through the woods. I saw Kaido walk away from the camp, but I didn't know where he was going. I didn't pay any mind though.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Ty asked.

"Not really. Well… I guess… I just wanted to know how you and Kaido were doing." I replied.

"We're both fine why?"

I shrugged. "I just don't want Kaido to do anything you don't like you know? I'm your best friend so some times I get worried. Don't mind though."

We stopped and I looked around. We had made our way back to the cliff. I stepped over to the edge and looked down. It was pretty steep, but not too bad.

"Careful over there." I heard Ty say. I took a step back and looked up at him.

"I'll be fine. Come take a look. It looks really cool in the morning light." I replied.

He stepped over and placed his foot on the edge. He looked down and I could see him smile.

"Hey. I think I see Kaido down there." He said leaning over a little more.

It was my turn to tell him to be careful. I took a step towards him thinking that something bad might happen. I guess I was right.

The next thing I knew I was trying to grab Ty before he actually went over the edge. I didn't react in time though. He slipped and went right over. I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to the edge hoping that he had grabbed something in order to stop himself from falling.

I looked over and saw that he had grabbed a tree root. I knew that it wasn't going to hold long, but I didn't know what to do about. I didn't want to leave him so I tried to reach down and take his hand.

"Take my hand, Ty." I said quickly trying to reach as far as I could.

He couldn't reach it. The tree root started to pull out from the wall of the cliff. I moved myself a little further over the edge in hopes that he would be able to reach my hand. He still couldn't.

I watched as the root finally pulled itself free and drop Ty down the cliff.

**Ty's Point of View**

I guess I should have paid more attention to what I was doing. I had fallen and now I was afraid I was going to die. I had tried to pull myself up with a root, but that backfired. I had been trying to see if it was really Kaido that I had seen.

I closed my eyes and waited to feel myself hit the ground. Instead I felt as if I was caught. My eyes flew opened and I was staring right in the eyes of Kaido. I smiled a little.

"Well… Ty… It was nice of you to drop…." He looked at where I had fallen from then back at me. "down…."

I giggled a little and he put me down. I was glad that I hadn't died and I looked up to see Ryoma getting to his feet.

He was rushing towards us and I could see his face was worried as hell.

"Are you alright Ty?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah. Kaido saved me." I said with a smile.

He seemed to breath easier now. I could tell that he had been really worried. I smiled a little and we decided that it was about time we went back to the camp. I didn't want to go near the cliff so we took a longer way.

"Where have you been?" Tezuka asked us when we returned.

"Were just out for a walk." Ryoma replied.

"Why is he so dirty?" He asked again indicating towards myself.

I smiled slyly and stared at the ground. I looked at my clothes and realized that I was indeed filthy. Kaido smirked a little.

"We'll have to get you cleaned up." Ryoma said to me.

I nodded and followed Ryoma and Kaido back towards the town. Since there were no showers at the camp we would all be going home for showers. I looked up at Kaido and he took my hand gently.

"You should really be more careful when you're near a cliff. I don't want you to do that again. Alright?" Kaido said.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I muttered softly.

"Don't be upset. I know you didn't mean it." He said wrapping his arm around me.

I smiled and rested my head against him as we walked. Ryoma snickered a little.

"Aww. You two look so cute together." He said in a sort of making fun of voice.

"Shut up you." Kaido hissed.

Ryoma snickered again. We finally got out of the woods and started towards my house. I was starting to feel really dirty so I decided to pull my shirt off. I could see the stains on it when I looked it over. It was torn a little from when I was trying to keep my hold on the tree root.

"At least you weren't hurt." Kaido said when he saw the shirt.

I smiled faintly and nodded a little. Ryoma glanced at it and shook his head.

"I told you…" Was all he said.

The next few blocks we walked were in silence. It was almost noon when we came to my house. We would get back to the camp just in time for lunch if I hurried. I jumped into the shower quickly and washed up. I pulled on a fresh pair of clothes and we headed back to the camp.

Just as we got there we could smell the aroma of something really good cooking. We ate and decided that we should go back to town and get some more things for the camp. We could also take the time and wander the mall or maybe see a movie. Our fun wasn't just limited to the campsite. It would be more fun to sleep outdoors then it would to be stuffed in a house all day.

We got our things ready and set out to the mall. Kaido, Ryoma, Momoshiro, and I decided on going off by ourselves. We wanted to go see a movie, so Tezuka told us to meet up with the rest of the team at the entrance when the movie was done.

Momoshiro looked at the movies that were playing and frowned a little.

"What one are we gonna go see?" He asked looking back at us.

"Just pick one." Kaido hissed a little.

I walked over to list and looked up at it. There were pretty good movies playing.

"How 'bout we go see a scary movie. Like the Ring or something." I suggested.

They all smiled.

"Yeah. The Ring sounds good." Ryoma said.

We got our tickets and went into the movie theater. Once the movie started it seem to go by pretty fast. It was pretty scary and I was clinging to Kaido through most of it.

"That movie is probably gonna give me nightmares now." I muttered when we made our back to the entrance.

Kaido laughed a little and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry. If you get scared I'm here for you." He whispered into my ear.

The feel of his breath on my ear made me shiver a little. My checks flushed and I stared down at the ground. I could tell that he was smirking because he always did something like that to get me flushed.

"We're almost there you two. Stop playing around or Tezuka might snap at you." Momoshiro said with a laugh.

"Mind your own business." Kaido snapped and continued walking.

We got to the rest to team pretty quickly. Kawamura had some bag of food from the store and some other bags from his shop, which he had been to while we were in the movie. The rest of the team grabbed some bags from him and we made our way back towards the camp.

We made some more stops on the way back. One thing we had to stop for was ice for the cooler. Other wise the food would go bad.

"Are we going any where else?" Kikumaru's voice sounded.

"No. That's it for today. Let's get back. It's almost dinner time and I'm sure you are all hungry." Tezuka replied swiftly.

We got back to the camp and Kawamura started dinner. I went and sat down with Kaido in our tent so that we could have alone time. I looked at him and smiled a little. He took my hand and pulled me closer. My eyes closed as our lips met and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck.

I could feel his grip on me tighten and I just seemed to be lost in our kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Kaido's Point of View**

The rest of the camping trip seemed to go by pretty fast. We had done a lot of things while we were there. Most of the time I was hanging around Ty, but other then that nothing else exciting happened. That is until we got back to her house.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." Ty's mother said as we entered his house.

"Why? Were you looking for me or something?" Ty replied.

His mother smiled faintly and asked Ty to come with her. She wanted to talk to him alone. I sat down on the couch and leaned back waiting for him to return. I closed my eyes and sighed a little. Something told me that what his mother wanted wasn't going to be. My suspicions were confirmed when I looked at the door and saw Ty step out of the kitchen with a grim look on his face.

"What's wrong Ty?" I asked patting the couch.

He sat down and I could tell that he was crying. I hated seeing him this way so I put my arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Come on… Please tell me what's wrong." I muttered softly.

"I have to go back to America. My dad found a good job there and would like to go back. We have to leave next week." He whimpered.

I felt as if my heart drop straight the through the floor. He was leaving and I was afraid that I would never be able to see him again.

"But…" I stuttered trying to find the right words to express myself. Nothing came to me though.

He reached up at whipped his eyes. It didn't work though. I could see that there were still tears in his eyes and I didn't know what to do for him. I was upset myself.

I reached for a tissue and whipped at his eyes gently. The only thing I could do was reassure him that we would see each other again. We then decided that the last days we would spend together we would be alone and not with the rest of the team. I wanted to spend as much time alone with him as I could.

We went to his room and he turned on his TV. He sat down on his bed and started flipping through the channels. He stopped on a movie that I had never heard before. It was called Final Destination. We watched the movie then he started to flip through the channels again. His mother had come up and handed him some boxes. She wanted him to start packing so that they didn't have to do it later. It would be faster that way.

I got to my feet and we both packed up most of the things that were visible in his room. I told him that I would come back and help pack everyday. That way he didn't have to do it all himself.

When I left that night I could tell that he didn't want me to go. I didn't want to leave, but I had to get home or my parents would be angry with me.

By the time it was moving day I had help his family pack up everything in his house. The team had come over to wish him farewell and help move the things into the moving van. We went the airport with them and I watched Ty bored the plane. I could see the tears in his eyes and it felt as if something stabbed into my heart. I hung my head and sighed a little. The image from the movie sprang to my head and it made me shudder. The picture of the plane crash made me sick and I started to worry about what was going to happen to Ty.

We left the airport and went back to town. It was almost dark so the team went home. I walked into my room and turned on my TV. I couldn't sleep very well and I had a night of uneasiness. My dreams kept waking me up and I had to wait to fall back to sleep.

I went to practice the next and sat down on the bench. I wasn't in much of a mood to practice and I still had this uneasy feeling. I got back to my feet and walked away from the courts. I took a taxi to the airport and decided to ride the next plane to America. It cost quite a lot of money, but that didn't matter to me.

I bought the ticket and sat down to wait.

Ryoma's Point of View 

I rushed into the courts and called for the rest of the regulars to gather round me. I looked around Kaido and saw that he wasn't there.

"Where's Kaido? He needs to hear this." I said almost frantically.

"He left a while ago. I don't know where though. He seemed upset." Oishi replied.

I let out growl and shook my head. He would hear about it one way or another. I reached into my bag and pulled out the newspaper. There was a picture of a plane on the front of it.

"Ty's plane crashed. There were only five people that survived… They haven't released the names, but it says that the four out of the five people will be all right, but the fifth is in a deep coma and isn't expected to come out of it. We have to go to America and see who they are. What if Ty was killed in the crash?" I said showing them the paper.

Tezuka too the paper and read it over. He handed it back to me and turned towards the rest of the team.

"Practice is cancelled until further notice." He said to them and walked away.

The regulars followed and I watched as Tezuka walked into the office and closed the door. He was speaking with our coach about the situation. They didn't take long because he came back out rather quickly and told us that she had given us the money for the tickets and money for a hotel. Plus she had provided us with transportation.

We got to the airport just in time to buy our tickets and bored the plane. It was going to take forever to get there and it seemed as if no one could wait that long. I ended up falling asleep during the trip.

When I woke up I saw that we had arrived and Momoshiro was poking at me to wake up. I got to my feet quickly and we rushed off the plane to grab our things. We had all packed in a hurry so we didn't have a lot of things with us.

Tezuka looked around. He stepped over to some one that looked as if they worked there and they started to talk. After a few moments he came back to us and told us which hospital the survivors were at. We hailed a taxi and drove to the hospital.

We didn't know where we were and it got a little confusing since it was hard to speak in English. Tezuka finally was able to figure out which way were supposed to go. Once there I saw Ty's parents. They both looked very upset and I could see that his mother was crying.

"Hey… What's wrong?" I asked walking over them.

"Ryoma! Oh… I was terrible… Ty told us that he didn't want to go on the plane, but we made him anyway." She replied with a sniffle.

"What happened to him? Where is he?" I asked.

"He's in there. I'm sure you saw the news. It's Ty that's in a coma. They aren't sure if he'll ever wake up." She burst into tears again and buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

I looked back at the rest of the team and frowned.

"Can we go in?" I asked. She gave me a slight nod.

"There's already some one in there. I'm sure you know him already." She replied softly as she whipped her eyes.

We entered the room and I more the surprised that it was Kaido who was sitting next to the bed. Ty looked pretty bruised up. His eyes were closed and he had bandages on almost all of his body. I could see all the bandages under his hospital gown. I looked back at Kaido and could tell that he was holding back tears. Kaido never showed a lot of emotion. He never showed if he was upset. In this case no one would blame him if he did start crying. I knew that he wouldn't.

"You okay Kaido?" I asked.

He looked up at me and nodded a little, but didn't say anything. I looked back at Ty. When I took a step closed I could see that he was hooked up at life support machines. It disturbed me. I closed my eyes and sighed a little. No one liked seeing Ty this way. I sat down next to the bed and looked out the window. It seemed as if that was all I could.

Ty's Point of View 

Everything was dark. I could hear voices, but I couldn't figure out who's they were. I didn't feel any pain. I looked around again. Darkness. That was all. It was a sort of hazy darkness. I didn't know where I was, but I did know that I want to go home.

Then it hit me. The plane. The crash. Am I dead? Is this what it was like being dead? No. I heard something. I felt something. I just couldn't figure out what that something was. My mind left the dark place and I saw the plane.

I remembered what happened.

My parents where going to fly to America. I didn't want to.

"I don't wanna fly. I don't wanna get on that plane." I had whined.

I remembered my father's voice tell me not to whine. We would be all right. I got on and said nothing more. Then something went wrong. Something went terrible wrong. I couldn't remember what happened. The plane hit something hard. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

I heard voices again. They sounded as if they were talking to me. Then I realized. I'm not dead. But I can't wake up. I must be unconscious. That's why I saw all black. I wanted to wake up.

The voices were far away. I couldn't understand what they were saying. I struggled with myself to wake up, but it didn't work.

"Can anyone hear me?" I asked quietly.

Even if I had spoken up I knew that there was no one there. I tried to wake myself again. No good. The voices were starting to become a little clearer, but I still couldn't figure out what they were saying.

They would fade then become clearer. Why wasn't my body responding? I remembered one voice that I had hear as clear as day.

It was the doctor.

"He's in a coma. He might not wake." That's what he had said.

I froze. That's why I couldn't wake up. What was I going to do now? I knew that there were people worried about me. I wanted to see them. I didn't want to die yet. My thoughts went to my friend in Japan. To Kaido as well. I might ever see him again.

I started to cry. My friends probably found out about the accident by now. Those were probably their voices I've been hearing.

I realized that I might not ever see them again and that made me cry even harder. I wasn't going to give up. I was going to find a way to wake up. I wasn't going to stay in this coma. I was going to see my friends again.


End file.
